


你和你的小狐狸男孩儿

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ
Kudos: 1





	你和你的小狐狸男孩儿

庞宽第一次见她是在自己的酒吧，他进去的时候女孩儿正一杯接一杯的灌着自己，他后来问过女孩儿那天干嘛呢那么喝，女孩儿却也只认认真真回他一句记不得了嘛就又来抱他。庞宽就只能拿她没什么办法的搂住，猫着点儿笑捏她鼻子。

“谋杀亲妻啊！”

那晚她也是这么喊的，只不过是红着一张小脸傻乎乎的笑着跟他嚷嚷对不起。庞宽不知道自己怎么就在这么多人里偏偏看见她，而她，就像那台词儿说的那样，世界上有这么多酒馆，她却偏偏走进了他开的这家，还把酒都给泼他身上了。更让人哭笑不得的，还拿着掉屑儿的卫生纸一个劲在他的Joy division联名T上蹭。

那他抓一下她的手总不算过分吧？

庞宽摁住女孩儿的手腕，对着大概率是没救了的T恤叹了口气，但脸上却带上了点久违的、松懈的笑意。他最近状态不算好，许多想干的事儿总弄不成，正在干的事儿也看不到什么结果或者希望。好像三十岁上再过几年就什么都不一样，什么都变没劲了。他开始更变本加厉报复似的攒那些过时的老物件儿，认定它们才是时髦儿精致，跟这样就能证明是越来越新的世界无聊，而不是越来越上岁数的他没意思了一样。

可他还是觉得不行，怎么着都不行。他今天来店里的路上甚至还在想干脆都关了得了，反正全宇宙的趴体其实也就都那样，哪儿差他这一个酒吧啊。八十年代早过去了，再复古也都只是复刻的赝品，就像他也常常觉得自己只有个不怎么样的假货壳子。但抓住女孩儿手的时候庞宽改主意了，既然不差他这一个，那也不多他这一个吧，存在即合理，也许这个酒吧注定要发生点儿什么不一样的、值得留下的吧。

“哎，别喝了。你住哪儿啊？我送你回去吧。”

庞宽猜自己现在大概挺蠢的，出门前胡子也没刮，腿上一截边儿都还卷着没理平的短裤，脚上趿拉着人字拖，上衣还刚被女孩儿新鲜改造过，怎么看怎么像个中年邋遢废柴老哥。他赶紧若无其事的把短裤理平，清了清嗓子正准备再说点儿什么，女孩儿就一脑袋砸他肚子上了。

“软……舒服。”

庞宽看着女孩儿嘿嘿傻乐着在他肚皮上拱脑袋，愣了一下，随即揉了揉女孩的头就搂着腰给人半抱在怀里弄到了隔壁的旅馆楼上。要电话号码这事儿被搁置，他招呼了打扫的老姐姐多注意着点儿就又溜达回了家，反正他本来过来就也没什么事儿。

第二次是在后台，乐队不知道该不该说难得的又有了个演出，彭磊还在台上磨蹭着调试，尚校他们出去冒烟顺便看看能不能逗着蜜了，就留他一个还在这儿待着，手里摆弄着个野人头套想着待会儿怎么才能更丰富点儿舞台效果。女孩儿就是在这时候跑进来的，庞宽就想起来，原来后来他一直觉得忘了的事儿是忘了再去酒吧找她要电话。

“你是待会儿上去演小丑那人吗？”

女孩儿好像不太记得他了，手里拎着个化妆包有点局促，庞宽想着她那天撒酒疯的小模样，忍不住就有点想逗她。

“是啊，你怎么才来啊？”

“啊？我看这时间还来得及，就在没多远那边一家酒吧坐了会儿。你闭眼啊，我现在就给你化。”

“这么早就又去酒吧喝酒啊？”

庞宽听话的闭上了眼，感觉到女孩儿的呼吸和小刷子一起扑在他脸上，干干净净的没沾上半点儿酒气。就是香的让他觉得自己好像要被过上变娘了。

“什么就又啊，我没喝酒，等人呢。”

“等什么人？”

“等那酒吧老板，我上回喝多了他给我送到隔壁旅馆的。”

“你怎么知道是那老板送的你啊？”

“酒保跟我说的，我也认不出来老板什么样，还得他告诉我。”

“你都认不出来了，等他干嘛啊？”

“谢谢人家啊。”

“就谢谢啊？那万一酒保骗你呢？万一那老板就是想睡你呢？万一……”

“哎呀你这个人怎么这么贫，把嘴闭上，眼睛睁开往上看别眨。这个角度我本来就没处坐没处扶的特别不好弄知道吗？”

“那你坐我腿上啊？”

“你以为我不敢坐啊？”

“这不就让你坐呢吗？”

庞宽有点憋不住笑，总提醒着自己别过了给人逗毛了又总忍不住。结果女孩儿真带着点以牙还牙的笑坐上来的时候他倒是僵了一下，喉咙有点发干的往椅背上缩了缩，还没拉出距离就又被女孩儿扯着衣领给定住了。

“别乱动，眼睛都要化歪了。”

“没事儿，这不本来也就一小丑吗，歪就歪吧。”

“那不行，小丑也有好看的跟难看的，好的跟次的。”

太近了，但也不是没有过，所以为什么心跳这么快呢。庞宽觉得自己好像有点坐不住了，跟又成了个毛头小子一样，跟他在台上当着所有人面带大家一块儿闹一样，能让他脱离自己三十多的这个颓丧事实。

“你化好没啊，我手没地儿搁，坐不稳。”

女孩儿这会儿正专心致志的描着他的眼皮，显然有点不耐烦，啧了一声就丢给他一句扶我腰上，反而弄的庞宽更有点犹豫，在紧跟着的那句你怎么这么事儿里才把手挪上去，却又只是那么摆着，出汗了也不乱蹭一下。

“是你太沉了。”

“嘿你会不会聊天儿！”

女孩儿抬手就在他脸上来了一道，随即又手忙脚乱的找东西要给他擦。结果翻了两下干脆就又停了反手给他又补了一道，笑嘻嘻的看着他。

“我看你就挂一叉上吧，挺别致的。”

庞宽就也乐了，说行啊，火了请你做御用造型师。结果女孩儿又干脆的拒绝他了，说可别，我大学还没毕业呢，就来混个散活儿，专业不对口。庞宽就又把话给岔开了。

“哎那万一那老板怎么都等不来呢？”

“就接着等呗。”

“还不来呢？”

“那就等到他来，或者等到我彻底忘了这事儿不想等了。”

“你干什么都这么较真啊？”

“懂什么，我这叫热爱生活。”

“是挺不懂的，不然你做我女朋友慢慢儿教教我吧。”

女孩儿的笔刷明显就顿了一下，他说完也有点后知后觉的返上点儿怂，赶快就打着哈哈说留一号码就也行。

“哎kk你嘛呢，那边儿演小丑的到处找你化妆呢。”

“啊？啊，我我这就过去，很快很快。”

最后就还是没留成号码，女孩儿只突然勾着庞宽脖子凑到了他耳朵边。

“你就是那酒吧老板吧？他们告诉我今儿你来这儿演出了，我还想指不定能碰上呢，没想到还真又遇上了。”

那晚庞宽演的特别卖力，摘下头套时候一红一蓝的两边眼睛也格外有神采。他边唱不是龙宽长宽庞龙是庞宽，边在收尾喊出来的一句我是庞宽里找着刚刚那女孩儿。可人太多光太暗，他什么都没找着就又被卷入下一曲的浪潮里了。

结束之后他一个人又去了趟酒吧，没看见女孩儿，有点憋得慌的点了根烟往接口走，却突然被一束光晃了眼。

“不许动！你有权保持沉默，但你的每句话都会，什么来着，反正就是不能说胡话我问你答。说，这么晚了还跟街上瞎溜达，是不是准备违法乱纪？”

庞宽对着宵夜摊上扽了人家手电筒的女孩儿又有点哭笑不得，边挡着眼睛边掐了烟一副坦白从宽的模样，说没，我这找人呢。女孩儿就眼睛亮晶晶的问他找谁啊？这么晚了发廊都该关了吧？

“找你。”

庞宽借着伸手从她手里拿电筒还给老板的动作，嘴唇有意无意的在女孩儿太阳穴边上蹭过去。他摁着女孩儿肩膀，故意挤兑着那句发廊说我饿了，大半夜的不洗头，要吃宵夜。

“你，你你吃宵夜找老板找我干嘛呀？”

脸红了，从以前到现在他的女孩儿都总这么爱脸红，弄的庞宽在外头总说她酒精过敏不给她喝，回了家又关起门来哄着她喝。女孩儿这会儿也是，又小花猫似的醉醺醺脏兮兮，嘴角还沾着点亮晶晶的往他怀里蹭了。刚还嚷嚷谋杀呢，现在又一副死了也甘愿的模样。庞宽觉得自己又起反应了，他越来越记不起自己的年龄了。

“哎，你这T恤，自己乱做的吧？”

女孩儿仰着脸，揪着他的T恤，是印了日文字的Joy division。他就又笑了，低头边把人往自己腿上抱边把手探到女孩儿腰上，摸进衣服里。

“嗯，我就喜欢这假的，弄特别真。”


End file.
